Nar'lan
Background There is no heroic underdog story, no amazing feats of bravery or skill that got him to where he is, Trask is merely the product of generations of breeding and power hoaring. He is the latest in a line of Clan Nar'lan first born sons. There were many before him and there will be many after him. Trask has a younger brother, who is in the Bothan military, and a younger sister, who is a socialite on Bothawui. Parents Trask's father is the clan head of Clan Nar'lan, an old and wizened man whose bias is of the old way of Bothan thinking, the way that led to Bothawui being one of the last to join the Republic. Trask's father is notable 'Bothan First' in his outlook and some of this has rubbed off on Trask, though Trask does not necssarily share in his father's anti-Human paranoia. Childhood There was no big tumultuous moment in Trask's childhood, he grew up in comfort, had a good education and got on with his life. No drama. No real excitement. Just a typical childhood. Adulthood As his father aged and Trask reached the age of majority, Trask began to take more and more of a role in the Clan politics. He began by representing his father at the Clan Council on Bothawui, becoming he public face of the Clan for the every day business. Later on, as Nar'lan gained experience with politics, it was decided by the leadership of Clan Nar'lan for Trask to represent the Clan in running for the Bothan senate seat as a platform for running to control the Bothan homeworld itself. Post Character Creation Rise to Power Trask stood for and won the Senate seat of Bothawui just a week before the events that led to Dash L'hnnar being forced from office and Suhedir al-Cazzar assuming leadership of the Republic. He withdrew to Bothawui, declaring that Bothawui would take no sides in the conflict. Luckily several days later the election for Bothan CEO was held and Trask won, inheriting an unbalanced budget. Byss Issues and Thyferran Disputes As the Neutral senators began to rejoin the seate, Nar'lan pledged the 3rd Bothan Legion to the Republic Guard for outside of the Corellian conflict. He also made moves to restore the Bothan armed forces to a ready footing. As part of this Trask Nar'lan was prepping the BN Pioneer to go to Merr Sonn for re-armament when he received a distress call from a freighter full of Corellian refugees over Byss. Jumping to the system he helped by trying to tractor the vessel, though it proved too large and the Pioneer only served to try to help it avoid built up areas. After the crash Trask went onto the planet where they ended up being attacked by Stormtroopers, with the senator being shot in the head by a flechette gun. After their rescue Trask was dispatched to Thyferra to try to mediate the dispute there. After his requests for Republic ships went unanswered, an attack occured on Thyferra by Sullustan marked ships. This resulted in all out conflict on Thyferra, which Trask tried to stop by deploying Bothan forces. Unsuccessful in convincing Dr Lazarus, the ruler of Thyferra, to abandon his reforms infavour of a negotiated settlement, Trask left the planet when Lazarus tried to arrest Brae Terienn and Angelus Caeli took Republic control of the world. Brae Terienn, who was injured by sith attack, was taken back to Bothawui to recover. It was Republic inaction early on and a desire to heal the Republic that led to Trask Running for Chancellor. Clothing Trask often wears long flowing robes over loser tailored clothing, as befits a Bothan of his rank. It is alos handy for concealing things. The robes are red and cream, to compliment his fur, while his under clothes are often black or other dark colours. Character Logs Log Template Category:Archived Characters